All Things Gold
by Tokoshui
Summary: Ludwig,a researcher and teacher, desperate to find something to keep his department running and to impress Kiku his personal assistant who idolizes order to keep his field open and keep from disappointing his young fan Ludwig finds a bit of useful information, recruiting a young student named Alfred to aid Ludwig in his quest the trio set off on an adventure like no other
1. Chapter 1

Chapter Eins

Ludwig hadn't left his office for three days now, running on only coffee and caffeine at this point. He was usually a clean man, tidy in his appearance. His sunshine hair normally slicked back and his chin clean shaven, the button ups and slacks he normally wore pressed and ironed to perfection without a single wrinkle. This was how Ludwig usually presented himself and he took pride in it. Under normal circumstances he went to great lengths to make sure that his office was also just as neat and organised. He made sure that carpet was clean, his desk spotless with everything out away in their respective folders and alphabetised in his filing cabinets. Now, now it was complete chaos. His hair wild and unbrushed, his stubble taking over his jaw and chin and clothes were wrinkled and crumpled, he looked lost at sea or a survivor from a ship wreck. His office wasn't any better than the man, his desk had papers piled and strewn across the surface, filing cabinets pulled out and left hanging open, folders littered the floor, even his cork board that was usually always organised now was packed with pictures and red strings connecting some of the photos together. Ludwig continue to pour document, map and report that he could find. The office looked like a tornado came whirling through, throwing everything about.

Kiku, a short Japanese man, with short black hair and emotionless dark brown eyes, admired Ludwig and his work, served as his personal assistant. He could only recall one time that Ludwig had opened his office door durning the past three days and that was to receive the books he had Kiku get him. Ludwig had poured out those as well, soaking up every detail, searching. Kiku had become concerned with the obsessive like behaviour that Ludwig was beginning to exhibit and decided that to go into the office and make the German at least changed his clothes. He was shocked and appalled to see the office in such a state and even more shocked to see how Ludwig was in appearance. Ludwig was in such a state that he hadn't even noticed that Kiku had come in, too busy jotting information in a book.

"Sir?" Kiku coughed trying to get the other's attention. When Ludwig didn't seem to hear he he repeated himself louder. Finally Ludwig looked up from his notebook, although his hand was still trying to write, finishing it's sentence.

"Yes, Kiku?" He asks, hoping that the other wouldn't notice the bags under his eyes or the stubble that would have never been allowed to grow. He was hoping his assistant didn't notice such things, he was so close he could feel it in his bones that he was almost there. He couldn't stop, not now, not when he was so fucking close!

"Sir, I think that you should take a break." Kiku suggested, sending all of Ludwig's hopes down the drain.

"No, I'm fine Kiku." He answered, hoping that would be enough to drive his assistant away. No such luck.

Although Kiku wasn't usually assertive or was good with confrontation, he couldn't let the man he idolised destroy himself like this.

"Please at least take or medication, eat something or at least change your clothes." Kiku pleaded, with the voice he had found to speak out with. It was hard to see him like this and it made him worried.

"Kiku, could you perhaps return this book for me?" He asks, knowing that Kiku wouldn't deny the command, he was too polite for that and Ludwig knew that, it killed him a little bit inside to take the slightest advantage with that fact. Kiku took the book and stalked off. Ludwig sighed pushing both the hunger and the sharp pain that jolted through his left leg out of his mind. The pain kept him aware, sharp, awake and going. He was obsessed and he knew it...somewhat. He just needed and break, a clue, anything substantial, something real to go off of. Something, anything other then legends and stories. He tossed a book towards the couch , he had spent hours analysing every word, every rhetorical strategy, every gram switch and every detail, but it was fruitless. He had gone through every book that the campus library had to offer and had found nothing.

Kiku could take a hint and he could respect it, he concluded on his way to the library to drop off a novel that Ludwig had gotten last week for leisure. He was still, of course, worried about him and it was that concerned that had brought him to McDonald's ordering something filling and fatty for his boss. He gave his order to Alfred, the voice over the intercom, although Kiku didn't really catch the name, he was contemplating wether or not he should call Feliciano, a mural friend of both his and Ludwig. Maybe could make Ludwig at least take his prescription, he did after all convince Ludwig to take on Kiku as a personal assistant. Kiku had always been eternally grateful to the Italian for presenting him with that opportunity.

"Here ya go." Alfred says, a little too enthusiastic, at least for Kiku's taste, as he handed him his food. "Need anything else." He adds, but Kiku was gone before Alfred could finish his question. When Kiku got back it had somehow gotten worse and more frantic.

"I got you food, please try to eat it." He says, loud so that way he could hear him,gently placing the food on his desk and promptly leaving, knowing how to take a hint. Kiku, being a patient man decided that if Ludwig didn't get any better the next day that he would call Feliciano if things declined any further. He settled in his desk, picking up a game of sudoku, occasionally checking on the crazed researcher.

Ludwig barley noticed Kiku coming nor did he really notice him going, he had started to pace back and forth the room, he knew it was real, it had to be! In a sudden impulse of frustration and irritation he pushed everything off of his desk, knocking the bag of food to the floor where food had spilt out. He rubbed his temples, before opening his laptop and continuing his search online, but he had shut it down when he had found nothing, but a pounding head and aching fingers alone with half baked conspiracy theories and half serious stories. He once again got up and walked around, passing his bookshelf. The bookshelf was the only thing left that was in order, Ludwig had already knew every book and all it's content, knew every word in every line. He gently followed the alphabet until he had gotten to the book he wanted. It was old and worn with brown leather bounding, he rubbed his thumb on the engraving 'Otto Bismark' the name of his old professor, his mentor and an old friend. Professor Bismark had left Ludwig his journal when he had fallen ill, knowing that Ludwig would appreciate it better than his own children who had shown interest in different other things, not that Bismark minded or would have minded. He flipped through the familiar pages, coming across a passage that he had forgotten about. He gingerly closed the book and scrambled to the laptop, all while keeping the book undamaged. He quickly and vigorously typed out a quick ad and posted it online. When that was said and done he started the process of cleaning up and putting his office back in order.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you so much for reviewing and such. I just want to remind everyone to vote on my poll that should be on my profile. Also if you want to keep up with anything I keep my profile updated regularly. Happy reading!**

Chapter Zwei

Alfred had just gotten off of his shift; being employed at McDonald's wasn't all that it was cracked up to be, it paid shit and most people were rude, but oh what was a college student to do?! At least there was some pros, the hours were flexible and he liked making fun of his manger in Spanish with his fellow his co-workers, who sometimes snuck him extra food on his break. He couldn't just quit, he went to the University of Texas on partial scholarship and had to make up what the scholarship lacked.

He had gotten back to his dorm, it wasn't messy as much as it was clustered; every surface that wasn't bed or floor had papers and books piled up, not to mention leaning towers of pizza and replicas of Stonehenge made purely out of Mountain Dew bottles.

His phone vibrated, it wasn't allowed to be on because his manger would pop a vein if she heard it, he fell back on his bed unlocking his phone and kicking off his shoes. The text was from his best friend Tony, he had been friends with the awkward person since high school; awkward was the only true way to describe Tony, everything he wore he wore it awkward, he did everything awkward whether it be talking or doing something-anything really, he did it awkwardly. Alfred didn't mind. Tony had sent him a link, he was prone to doing this more than actually talking to the student, usually it would be things to funny pictures, the current meme, latest trend or something like that, it was just how Tony was. Alfred opened it without thinking twice about it, why would he? Tony hadn't sent him a virus yet or redirected him to anything bad yet. When he opened it he thought it was a joke at first and he would have brushed it off if it wasn't from Tony and if the ad didn't have the immense urgency that seemed to pour through the author's fingertips on the ad that when read filled your soul with the kind of determination like when you watch something inspiring such as Kid President. What really attracted him was the very handsome four figured number. A few thousand dollars wouldn't sound much to a upper middle class worker, but to a college student living off of ramen and discount pizza, it sounded like a fucking gold mine. He opened his email to answer the ad, he wasn't sure if he was supposed to respond to it casually or professionally, so it ended up being a hellish mixture of the two; nonetheless he got an almost instant answer. He hadn't noticed it when he was typing the email, but the address of the writer of the advertisement was at least employed at his school, not like it mattered much, but it did make Alfred feel a little better, the ad, although urgent,was overly vague. So having contacted a teacher made him feel better about the vagueness of the request. The email told him to meet him at his office right away, he sighed as he pulled on his shoes once again and left for the third time that day.

Kiku was playing sudoku, something he enjoyed doing when he had time and all his work was done, which didn't happen often. Ludwig insisted taking care of everything that day leaving Kiku to his own devices, which was mainly sudoku and checking on his Neko atsume cats from time to time. His concentration was abruptly broken when a man, practically bouncing, came to his desk. The man was tall with dark blond hair and bright blue.

"Is mister B in?" Alfred asks, there was no way in fucking hell that he was even going to attempt to pronounce Belischmidt, so mister B it was.

Kiku was instantly annoyed, he couldn't exactly pin point what brought out the annoyance, maybe it was because he didn't have the courtesy to even try and pronouncing the researcher's last name or perhaps it was because he was rocking on his heels like some five year old. He couldn't tell, but he did know that he didn't like him, but he wasn't going to shoo him away, he was here on Ludwig's request after all, Ludwig had told him that a person was going to be here in a mere matter of minutes, but sulky it couldn't be him, but he did his best to smile politely at the man.

"Of course he is expecting you." He says, sending the man on his way and settling back into his chair to occupy his mind.

If the smile the assistant gave was forced Alfred couldn't tell, he entered the office only hesitating to knock at the door, but entered after one set of raps. When he was actually in the room he felt…out of place; everything had been neat and tidy and the man at his desk was very impressive himself. A stranger would observe that the shades of the two men, although the same colours, the older of the two was lighter where the other was darker except in the eyes; which seemed to work vice versa.

"Ludwig Belischmidt." The German says, he had said it so confident, formal and so…authoritative that it worked to make him feel even more out of place. He took Ludwig's outstretched hand not wanting to be rude; he felt as if he would die if he left a bad impression on the other.

"Alfred Jones, it's a pleasure to meet you. I have a few questions for you about your ad." He says, realising his hand, only sotting down when the other had.

"Of course, so do I. Do you have a passport?" He asked before Alfred had the chance to utter a word.

"Yes, what exactly will I be doing?" He had a passport from camping in Canada in the winter and for visiting his cousins in Mexico when his uncle ran away with a pretty Latina woman. He, however, was more curious about what he would be doing that would put that four figure digit in his hand.

"You will be accompanying my assistant Kiku whom I'm sure you've already met and I on an exploration enterprise." It wasn't a lie, just a really really vague truth of the situation.

"So like an adventure?" Alfred asks, he had always wanted to be an adventurer, exploring that that was unknown and forever changing how textbooks were written. He could see it now a book series or maybe a comic about Alfred Jones and his sidekicks as they explored something or other.

"Yes. Like an adventure." Ludwig reassured, sliding a waiver, claiming that if Alfred got hurt it wasn't his fault. Alfred practically high on the idea of being something comparable of Marco Polo signed whatever Alfred put in front of him.

Soon he was on his way back to his dorm, packing for his new adventure, even though he didn't know what that would entail.

After the student left, Ludwig called Kiku in. It took everything in Kiku's power not to glare at the student as he left.

"Kiku, as you know we are going on a bit of a trip, I can't tell you what for exactly, but I want you take my camera. Record everything, the carpet of the airport, stairs of the hotel, I don't care, everything must be recorded, if anything happens I want you to take that camera and my journal and publish it. No matter how incomplete it is, it must be published especially if I perish." He talked slowly not because Kiku was an idiot or he though lower of him, he wanted him to understand the importance of the job he was giving him. Kiku understood perfectly well and he was concerned, especially how Ludwig was saying, he felt like he was at the reading of a dead man, but he trusted Ludwig. He tookthe camera from Ludwig so that way he could become comfortable with the device so he could do his new job correctly.

Alfred raced back to his dorm, tearing it apart stuffing clothing in his luggage. He was excited, ecstatic, even if that meant waking up at his knows when in order to make it to the airport in time. He found it hard to fall asleep, he ended up laying in his bed, fantasizing what they would find. Would they find some mythical beast or something so terrifying or something beautiful? He couldn't wait to find out, but eventually he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Drei

Ludwig was the first to arrive at the airport, he collected the tickets and waited anxiously for the others to arrive.

He was tempted to go alone, it was dangerous, he knew it was risky, he just didn't know how much he was endangering everyone. He wanted to go alone, but the truth was that he could not do it by himself; he wouldn't be able to move as swiftly as Alfred or be able to record everything. His mind wandered to Kiku and Alfred; perhaps it shouldn't have had, because he started to feel an overwhelming amount of guilt build up in his chest. He wanted nothing more than to call up Alfred and tell him to stay home and study, but he couldn't bring himself to disappoint him like that not when he had looked so excited and happy about going on an 'adventure' he would break both their hearts if he did that. Ludwig wasn't an oblivious one, he was a rather smart man, and he could tell that Kiku would follow him to all the corners of the Earth if he asked or even if he didn't. He couldn't understand why he admired him so much, he knew he didn't deserve of his endless idolization, any moron with spell check and internet connection could write a book or two easy and it wasn't like he was making leaps and bounds within his field at the moment or he didn't really ever know that he thought about it. He ran the risk of disappointing the two, especially if his lead was wrong. He wouldn't forgive himself if he had dragged them all that way, make them break rules and take on a dangerous task all for nothing, he never wanted to be a disappointment, not to anyone.

He didn't have any more time to dwell on the past, he could see Kiku entering the airport and rose to meet the other.

"Good morning Kiku, you are looking well today." He says greeting his assistant. Kiku smiled at his mentor. He was elated to be trusted with such a serious and in his mind an important job. He had planned to perform his duties well. He had packed an array of camcorders, batteries, memory cards and various other things that he might need for recording any and all events that would occur.

"Good morning, you look tired, I can take the tickets for you if you would like." He offered, knowing that it would take Ludwig longer to get through security on account of his cane and prescription medication. He didn't really want to be playing babysitting, waiting for Alfred, but it would ultimately be quicker and better this way. Although that he was annoyed at the fact that the American wasn't there within the first ten minutes of Ludwig's departure. Kiku compared the plane tickets, relieved to find out that he would be nowhere near the student. He didn't think that the American would be able to aid in their situation, whatever that was, Kiku didn't know what to expect from this uncharacteristic and rather spontaneous trip, but he was confident that this child would ultimately do more harm than he would good. Every second that he waited the stronger that his feeling had gotten.

It took half an hour for Alfred to show up to the airport, he had waved at Kiku from across the room, it didn't really bother the man when the other didn't wave back, he just figured that he couldn't see him. Alfred strongly believe the benefit of the doubt, he also believed that there was always some good in everyone, he wasn't a very creative man at least not with words, so instead of making his own mantra or life motto to live by he adopted the infamous line of the very renowned 'The Great Gatsby' which stated that "All the people in this world haven't had the same advantages as you." So in his mind he added a simple 'so give everyone a chance.' And called it good and he did try to do good. So he made small talk with Kiku and asked him questions. Alfred wasn't good at telling what other people were thinking, but he thought that Kiku found him… annoying, but he couldn't be for sure. This only discourages him slightly.

He had started to get a little nervous about flying, he had definitely glorified the idea of flying especially when they had been talking about the World Wars in high school, but now that he was actually going to fly in a multi-ton and multi-thousand dollar aircraft gave him some nerves.

The two moved through security swiftly, Kiku was born Japanese and had 'white' enough features to not be selected for the 'random' search policies, Alfred was also exempt from this search, even though he was tanner than the average American, but in reality the most he could be described as would be 'ambiguously tan', much like when a main character in a book could be a different nationality or race, but when the book is made into the movie they just use a white actor who had just been tan enough to claim tan, but nonetheless he was still excused from the search.

The plane ride went without a single disturbance, Ludwig was the first to unboard and go through customs. After that long plane ride, he was beat and didn't feel like doing much other than collapsing on a hotel bed. Travelling has always been difficult for the man, especially long trips over time lines such as these. Although he was reassured, however slight, that Kiku looked just as exhausted as he felt. Kiku wasn't find of these long international trips either, but by the next day they'd both be ready to set out.

Alfred was the last to meet up with them. Kiku was too exhausted to really be annoyed or anything other than tired, opted dragging his duffel bag on the floor rather than having it slung over his shoulder like he had previously done before. However, as soon as his feet hit foreign ground it was as if he had just woken up and three his bag on his shoulder. "So what should we do first? Are we going to see the pyramids?" He started to ask, wanting to do everything at once, his enthusiasm was meant with a glare from Kiku, it was all the man could muster at the moment.

"No. We're going to go check into our hotel. Whatever you do is up to you, but please don't go to far." Ludwig says, deciding that if the student had the energy and wanted to go explore Cariro that he should as long as he was ready to work tomorrow.

Ludwig checked into a small hotel near the airport for the three of them, Ludwig straightened out a few things before taking a shower, Kiku plopped on the bed after nearly placing the bag near the bed. Alfred all but

Chucked his bag into the bedroom and took off.


	4. Chapter 4

Ludwig couldn't sleep past half an hour. He thought that he hadn't cared if Alfred was gone or not, but he did. He was stranded in a country he had never been to and didn't know any of the language. Ludwig bit his lip in worry, what if this compromised everything, delayed the find-what if something happened to Alfred? A bunch of nasty dirty thoughts filled his mind, thoughts he didn't want to think of, but his wondering mind couldn't help it. He had learned a long time ago that the this world didn't have superheroes and that the good guy didn't always come out on top and that you had to grit your teeth and stand your ground to even get a threshold, especially in America. They, random strangers, could be doing anything to Alfred sexually and non. The list was endless and it made Ludwig feel nauseous. He sat up on the bed and took his phone from the charger and began to text Al, knowing that people where more likely to answer a text than to pick up a phone, he also didn't wish to wake up Kiku who was in a deep sleep on the neighboring bed. Plus even if he just saw that he had read the message it would make him feel a little better. He didn't want anything bad to happen on this trip.

Alfred was fine, at least Alfred thought he was fine. At first he had wondered the streets, not recognizing it, just bathing in the new culture that he was surrounded with and running off an adrenaline from being somewhere exciting. Eventually he made his way into the bustling and busy nightlife of the downtown area in Cairo. He went into and out of shops that stayed open later, just looking around at the trinkets and other things. He was content just observing the products and how people interacted, he found the nature of people very interesting and different cultures thrilling.

A man was leaning on the wall, he had light brown skin, with curly dark brown hair, what truly caught Alfred's attention was the pristine white porcelain mask, that would catch and reflect the bright lights of the street lamps and passing cars. He slowly passed, not meaning to stare, the man smirked catching his eye. He pushed off the wall and walked towards the young man.

"Hey, you look like you want to have fun?" He asks in thick accented English, coming up next to him. Causally throwing an arm around him, the touch didn't bother Alfred very much, he was comfortable with touch.

"Sure! I'm Alfred!" He says, enthusiastically. He felt only a little uneasy with his prescience, but he pushed the feeling away, having always believed in the best of humans.

"Charmed. I'm Sadiq, are you a foreigner to this country?" He asks, guiding him through the street, confidently walking through them in a way that one would walking through their house.

"Yea." Alfred says, letting himself be led by the stranger. Sadiq created small talk while he led him into an underground bar. It was dark and a little muggy. He could hear the quiet thud of music, it was the type of music one could feel instead of really listen. Alfred could see the people crowded in the dance floor and people drinking above and away near the bar in the low lights. It was different, to an extent, then the clubs that Alfred had attended. He was used to bright neon lights, with heavy pop and dance music, screaming was a must and grinding. The music this so hard that Alfred didn't feel the buzz as Sadiq took him to the dance floor, having spun him around. They started to dance and any fear or anxious of being with this stranger melted away and he couldn't feel the repeated vibrating of his phone.

Ludwig was nervous, even more so than originally, he had slipped into the hall so he could call Alfred. When the American didn't answer his call he got very...anxious, annoyed, a little bit of everything. He opened up an app on his phone, in his rather paranoid and irrational mind before they had even left the state, he put a tracking number in Alfred's phone when he added himself as a contact. It was in the event if they were separated Ludwig could track the others like he was planning to do now.

Alfred lost himself in the music and with dancing with Sadiq. "Alfred, come." He said after awhile of dancing, grabbing his wrist and guiding him through the throngs of dancing people.

Ludwig took a cab, eyes glued to his phone screen and to the streets. He was worried, not like that was anything new in his life. It always seemed like he was worrying about something, he used to be worried about school, then work and people. God, he always managed to find something to find something to get him worried or nervous. He hated it, but he couldn't help it. Some people would call him a humanitarian he would call himself a decent human being.

"Here. Try this." Sadiq says, as he hands Alfred something. It was a metal cylinder that was warm to the touch and smelled sickly sweet.

"Is it a drug?" Alfred asks, taking it so that way he could examine it and get a better look at it.

"No. It's like a mint you inhale." He lied, encouraging him to take a drag and he did. One big intake, he didn't cough or clear his throat he just felt the sharp pain, the pain reminded him of sucking on a peppermint and breathing the crisp cold of winter, so it didn't really hurt, but he didn't know how else to explain it. It made him relax maybe a little too much because he stumbled a little. That made Sadiq chuckle a little.

"Stop!" Ludwig suddenly shouted, causing the cabbie to make a screeching halt and cuss. He threw a few bills at him, hastily getting out of the car and the building that the blue blinking dot that was Alfred was in...theoretically. Ludwig had been in a club in a total of five minutes in his entire life and that was mostly to pick up his drunk brother and friends. He darted into the club ignoring the dancing drones and the drunken perverts, eyes still glued to the screen as he followed to where he hoped Alfred was. Soon he came to a door, he took a deep breath before opening it, bracing himself for what he could see, he pushed it open.

...it was completely empty. The dull little room only had a tattered couch and a long, narrow and worn coffee table. He didn't understand, could he have actually been with the dancing crowd or perhaps he was in the wrong bar, but how could he have been so wrong?

"Sadiq!" Alfred squealed and Ludwig snapped his head to the door across the hall where the sound had came from and he burst through that door.

Alfred was slumped on the ground leaning against the wall, he couldn't see anyone else , although he was certain that this Sadiq person was still in the vicinity.

"Alfred are you okay?" He asks, stooping down to his level.

"Hey Luddy, how ya doing?" He asks, his speech slurring together. It was apparent that Alfred was either drunk or drugged or both, really any three of those options were possible in Ludwig's mind. He quickly scooped the American up and briskly walked out before anyone could stop him. He was relieved that Alfred was alright at least at a glanced minus the drugged/possibly drunk aspect, but he was also a little...disappointed, although that wasn't the right word for what he was feeling, but it was close enough. When they got outside he tried to stand Alfred on his own, but he wobbled and almost fell on his ass. So he acted like a prop for his unstable companion, a part of him couldn't believe that the student would act so harshly, but another part of him knew that he should have expected it, the other thirsted for adventure...he just wished he would have been more fucking careful!

It took awhile, but a cab finally came around, he carefully helped Alfred in the car buckling him up. Now that he had stopped worrying he realized just how tired he was. They sat in an awkward silence.

Alfred slowly came down a dull buzzing in the back of his head and slowly realizing where he was. He wasn't in the room where Sadiq had left him, instead he was sitting next to Ludwig in a taxi. Memories slowly creeped back and he internally cringed, funny how hindsight is always twenty twenty.

"Are you mad at me?" He finally asks, slightly leaning on him .

"No. Just," he sighed a little mainly to get more air "disappointed."

"Oh" He didn't mean to disappoint him, he really didn't although he knew he should have known better.

"If you want to run around and be a child go back to The university." Ludwig says, breaking the tension and Alfred could feel his heart twist up in his chest.

"I'm sorry I'll do better." He says, trying not to sound as sad as he felt.

"Okay, let's just get some sleep then. Tomorrow we start." Alfred nodded and left it at that.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you guys for bearing with me through this, I appreciate you guys tons!**  
Chapter Fünf  
Alfred felt like a child, worse, he felt like a dog; a Goddamned dog who shat on the expensive white Persian carpet that the mother-in-law got as a wedding gift. That pretty much summed up how he felt and he had no idea how to make it better or  
to apologize to Ludwig which made him feel like the carpet that was shat on. So it wasn't surprising that Alfred didn't sleep the greatest if at all, Ludwig trusted him to be apart of the mission, whatever the mission is, and now he fucked it all  
up. Maybe not all of it, but a chunk of it.  
Maybe he should go back to the university and get out of the way. He thought, but brushed it off mainly because he figured that Ludwig brought him hear for a reason. Whatever that reason was.  
Speaking of vagueness, Kiku hadn't been able to sleep well either. He knew that Alfred had gone out and he didn't really care, but then he heard Ludwig leave although he stayed put, but he couldn't help, but think about why they were here.  
He doubted it was for Alfred to party and for Ludwig to check out a book.  
He knew that the department was in trouble, even if Ludwig didn't want to talk about it, but he had saw the letter from the Dean and they weren't so hot, he wondered if that's why they were here to steal a mummy or something.  
He sighed he didn't think that Ludwig was that desperate, but maybe they were he didn't know. All he knew is that Ludwig had some weird secret agenda that involved video cameras.  
It was safe to say that no one really slept at all. Finally Ludwig got up, not wanting to dwell on what happened or the possibility of losing the only job he ever enjoyed. Slowly everyone joined him in getting ready for the day.  
Kiku and Alfred wordlessly followed Ludwig through the bustling streets of Cairo. It was not till the third library and umpteth time that Ludwig referred to the black book that Alfred broke the silence.  
"Why are we even here?" He finally asks, Ludwig dreaded this moment knowing that his explanation wouldn't make sense or sound totally insane, but they deserved to know, he already dragged them across the Atlantic and a continent away. He lead them  
away from the throng of people to a nearby park looking thing. "The department is in trouble. If I don't find new research they are going to shut us down. And I found something in Herr Bismarck's old journal." He starts, more directed to Kiku than  
to Alfred. He took a deep breath before continuing. "I think that Library of Alexandria can be found." He says, waiting for the responses of his companions.  
"Yes, there is a Library of Alexandria. It's a rebuilt and museum." Kiku says, having done a project on it for a class he couldn't recall, the paper was on the human need of wanting to recreate something great so they can preserve it, like a do  
over or a rewind.  
"No Kiku not that one, The Library of Alexandria."  
"You can't mean."  
"Didn't that crummy place burn down years ago?" Chirped Alfred, he was met with Kiku's shocked expression and a confused looked from Ludwig.  
"Alfred. I don't think you realize, but if the Library of Alexandria never burned down our technology would be way more advanced than IPhones and laptops." Ludwig says, trying to explain the importance "and we would have a better understanding of human  
evolution and early civilization."  
"But Alfred has a point. It did burn down." Kiku says and for once Alfred was glad that he spoke up and drew attention away from him. Alfred felt stupid especially next to the two.  
"I don't think it did, I think that it's hidden and we are going to find it."  
Kiku sighed as he heard this, he didn't think it was possible, maybe a few books or scrolls would have survived, but not the entire library.  
"Ludwig, I know that you don't want them to shut your department down and I don't want to go away, but there's no possible way." Kiku says, trying to talk some sense into him.  
Ludwig couldn't believe what he was hearing, he knew that Kiku was a bit pessimistic, which he completely understood, but some day one he had followed him around like a loyal little puppy, he thought that despite all the improbability of it Kiku  
would still back him up, they met for their shared interest in history, he'd figured he would be a little curious. He turned to Alfred who hadn't said anything since his fire comment. He hadn't known him very long, but he was sure he was excited for  
this 'adventure' and would want to press on. "Alfred what do you think?"  
Alfred was a little caught off guard when Ludwig asked him the question.  
"I think." He slowly starts, carefully thinking over his words to avoid. "I think it's worth a try. I mean we are here already." He says, trying to be calm about it, but in reality he wanted to scream and bounce off of every damned surface.  
Who wouldn't be excited, this would be like National Treasure or Indiana Jones rolled up in one; he was soooo going to touch the glowing artifact!  
Kiku brushed Alfred off, of course he would take the illogical side. He wondered how this idiot could have ever gotten into the university, there must be standards! He looked over to Ludwig, who even though he wasn't smiling looked happy at the  
stupid American's comment and sighed.  
"Fine I'll go." He says in defeat. There was nothing to find so what was the harm in touring around, it would give him time to figure out a backup plan of saving the Historical Theory department. 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I just wanna say a big thank you to everyone who has read/commented/faved/saved and of course ghosting. Reviews really help me get excited to write for this so please let me know if you enjoy this story so a great big thank you for the people who do. Anyway enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter Sechs**

 **Ludwig had stayed up for most of the night, something that was quickly becoming of him, to his dismay they had searched through what must have been thousands of pages of books both fictional and non. Kiku had retired near midnight, having followed his routine. Even in the fray of everything he stuck to his routines as best as he could and Ludwig could give him kudos for that, because it has only been a couple of days and he had already thrown all routines to the wind, perhaps it was because they were in different positions. This was Ludwig's career on the line, what he chose to dedicate his life to what he chose to teach and research it was his passion, but Kiku was an assistant, it was a college job while Kiku attended classes.**

 **Alfred had passed out on the couch, he had some charm about him especially when he slept, he was charming and would go far he wouldn't be surprised if he had a string of broken hearts behind him. Alfred was an enigma one moment he could be serious ready to risk it all without thought, but the next he was the child that could be easily manipulated away from the crowd. There was no telling what he was thinking or what he wanted.**

 **They were young and although he wasn't much older he still felt it, the cane in the corner of the room did nothing but mock him as cruel reminder of his limitations.**

 **He looked back at his book that Bismarck had handed down to him, he remembered the last time he had seen his mentor.**

 **Otto had been in his office, it was in a different school than what Ludwig was currently employed at now, he had sent him an email to visit as soon as possible. Bismarck had been paler than usual, his thinning hair now all but fallen off, his eyes were sunk down into his sockets, nearly looked like death. He had told Ludwig to sit when he came in.**

" **Ludwig, there is little time. Take this book, it is filled with not only my greatest work but those before me. History is one long, epic adventure with battles to be fought, royal scandals to be gossiped about, human rights to be protected and amazing things to be discovered. History is about seemingly ordinary people doing seemingly extraordinary things, I hope this book helps you find your way to something extraordinary even if it's only you watching." He had helped Otto pack the rest of his things , gave him a hug, deep down he knew that was the last time that they were going to see each other, for months after he kept checking his office as if by some miracle he had gotten better and was back again to teach once again. Of course that day never came. Just as he was wondering if it was really the preservation of the memory of Otto he had been seeking or if it was really to save his own career. A Ludwig mused on these memories of the passed Alfred stirred on the couch trying to get comfortable, Ludwig shut the book harder than he had intended to. Alfred thrashed on the couch before sitting and stretching his arms out.**

 **Ludwig felt the need to hide the journal, but he was supposed to trust these people, that he had hand picked so why did he feel like he counldn't just show it off. Maybe there was something that Ludwig was missing that he couldn't see. He wouldn't know what, he could recite the entire thing from memory now. Maybe he didn't want them to see out of selfishness, wanting no one else to have access to what he was only capable of appreciating. It was fruitless and he needed to face facts, it burned down, how was anyone supposed to secretly protect any library.**

 **Alfred had troubles sleeping and focusing, he had thought, once Ludwig revealed the reason they were here, it would be more national treausure-y, but it had been a lot of bookwork and reading. He had wanted to duel with a skeleton army or hand to hand combat with a troll or at least be hiding from someone with the same goal who would use the knowledge from the library for evil, but it was nothing like that. Sure the materiel was interesting, but one could only read so much. He had stirred in the small couch trying to sleep. He swore he was going to rip off all his hair if he had to so much as look at another word! He got up and stretched, hearing a book close. Kiku was sleeping on one of the beds, it bugged Alfred that Kiku didn't like him, most people liked him, but Kiku just didn't. Was it because he didn't like change, was it because Alfred was so….Alfred. He didn't know, he just wished he knew why he didn't like him. that he could have an inkling of an idea.**

 **Alfred looked over to Ludwig who was hunched at the desk that the hotel provided, He looked older, not elderly just old, he had no idea how old he actually was and it was weird to describe, but he looked too old for his age. That statement didn't make sense to Alfred even though it was his own mind that produced the thought. He walked over to him.**

" **What are you looking at?" He asks, peeking over Ludwig's shoulder.**

" **Just some books." He curtly responded.**

" **Anything interesting?" Always the curious, plus if what they were looking for was a start, a clue, something it could be looking right at them and they would never know, not with only a set of eyes anyway. People see things differently.**

" **Not really, just the same thing." Ludwig had to remember that he could trust these people. "Why don't you take a look at this." Alfred noticed that Ludwig seemed hesitant about letting him look to the book that he had reopened to a particular page of interest. Alfred scanned the pages and passages. The first thing that he noticed is that everything was hand written in this very elegant cursive, everything was tough to read. The journal had every paged filled and there were sketches paper clipped onto some of the pages. The ink used on the sketches were lighter almost gray rather than black.**

" **Did you do all this?" He asked knitting his eyebrows,**

" **No, I inhertitated before the previous owner passed. Why?"**

" **It's just how it is organized, the pen colors on the sketches here are different than the one used for the actual writing. It's just if I were writing this as I was experiencing it, I wouldn't bother changing the pens." It was something small he noticed, something that was insignificant and that he only remember because of a project in a class that he took because he needed the credit. It didn't help that he had been watching criminal minds a little too much, he wasn't about to admit that and he didn't expect Ludwig to examine the two with such intensity. It was just an observation he thought didn't have much merit, but Ludwig flipped vigorously through the pages from cover to cover.**

" **Alfred you're a genius!" He says, he got up shoving notes, the book, a couple of bottles into he shoulder bag. "Kiku! Kiku get up." He shouts, urging him awake.**

 **Kiku say straight up, frightened but the sudden noise. If you were to ask him he thought this was all ridiculous and a waste of time. The energy and time they were spending here could be better spent by a garage sale or a car wash, honestly anything else. But he trusted Ludwig. He hurriedly got up and dressed as they were scrambling getting things together.**

 **Ludwig rushed everyone out of the room and the hotel.**

" **We need to move and fast." Kiku didn't know what he had missed during his time asleep but it sounded urgent. He looked at Alfred who looked just as confused as he did.**

" **, May I ask what is going on?" Kiku decided to speak up as they blindly followed Ludwig.**

" **Yes, Kiku what do you do when a tragedy strikes? And you're left with nothing?" He paused to let Kiku ponder for a moment. A lot of responsible hypothetical points crossed his mind but he wasn't fond of many of them. "You salvage and rebuild from the beginning." Than it clicked into place like the final square of a sudoku game.**


End file.
